markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Slender: The Eight Pages
Slender: The Eight Pages, originally known as Slender, is a game played by Markiplier. Game Information Slender: The Eight Pages is set in the middle of a dense Forest during the middle of the night, and is played from a first person perspective. The player's objective is to collect all eight pages located in various areas of the forest whilst avoiding the Slender Man. As the player collects pages, the fog in the forest grows thicker, and Slender Man appears closer to the player's character, though the sprinting speed slowly increases as well. Slender Man moves by teleporting, creeping around the player, but only from a certain distance. The player is equipped with only a flashlight to see through the dark (its battery life is limited and will eventually shut down permanently if left on for an extended period of time). The player's character has the ability to "jog", which will eventually, however, tire out the player and make him wheeze, if the jogging were to go on for too long. Slender Man will occasionally appear in the player's field of vision, accompanied with a loud piano slamming noise and/or static on the screen. This then allows the ability to "sprint" to become available to the player. "Sprinting" allows the player to move faster than "jogging" does, but will also decrease the maximum stamina available for "jogging" and "sprinting". A game over occurs when either the player has taken too long to find a note, the player stares at Slender Man for too long, or if Slender Man comes into contact with the player, which will turn them around and end the game. The game over screen shows Slender Man's face up close and blinking static pulses. Episodes #Slender #LOST IN THE WOODS #UNRELENTING TERROR *PARANORMAL AND SLENDER Warfstache Plays #Warfstache Plays: Slender Playthrough After being pestered with numerous requests from fans begging for him to play The Eight Pages, Mark gave in and decided to give it a go. Prior to Mark's first attempt, he was limited in knowledge of the Slender Man's capabilities and traits, and was not fully understanding of the reason why the game was considered among the scariest. Through the course of the episode, he discovers the landmarks and coins different names for each of them (e.g. the cement silo became the "red dildo", due to its appearance) and tries to goad the Slender Man into killing him. Mark's first meeting with the Slender Man was less than pleasant - his first physical appearance causes Mark to panic slightly, shortly after discovering the 'cross' wall (at the time, a large wood-fenced cross). He expresses indifference toward the Slender Man as he grabs his second page from the wall, before moving on. As he treks through, he becomes wary of the Slender Man's moves, and occasionally looks back to keep him in check. He becomes increasingly concerned when the Slender Man spawns near the building and seemingly follows him inside as he enters. After grabbing his fifth page, Mark becomes more frightened and bewildered by the Slender Man, trying to shoo him away with a series of "NO"s. After a lengthy and intense chase around the forest, the game crashes, much to Mark's disappointment. After starting it up again, Mark decides to follow a circuit (find previously found landmarks, follow fence). After obtaining three pages and following the fence for a time, he ponders on the idea that the Slender Man may have gotten him when the game crashed (similar to the death 'sequence' in SCP-087), before expressing boredom over the drawn-out length of the game. Mark then finds two trucks, the second of which provides him with his fourth page. After finding the next two pages on the pipe and the "giant pillars of poo", Mark is grabbed by the Slender Man, frightening him and rendering him speechless (for a few seconds). By this time, Mark has expanded on his knowledge on the Slender Man lore, and has grown to appreciate it more for what it is. Two months following his initial playthrough, Mark decides to revisit the first map after hearing of updates. Mark starts the game pondering on about the amount of time he had spent away from the game, before deciding to set his sights on the silo. As he nears the building, he changes his mind and decides to search the area first. After picking up his first page, he makes his way through, finding another page on the pillars. A few minutes pass before Mark starts to panic. Passing the tunnel, he glances back to see the Slender Man already on his heels. He walks a bit further before re-encountering the pillars, where he is then caught by the Slender Man after a miserable count of two pages, humiliating him. Starting again, he fears for his in-game future as he picks up his first page on the "dildo". Mark comments on the difficulty of the map compared to those of the Slender Man's Shadow series as he heads for another location. Finding the "stonehenge", he picks up his second page. After a minute of walking, he is suddenly shocked, but the Slender Man is nowhere to be seen. After a second and third shock with no Slender Man in sight, Mark is left completely confused and scared. Navigating the woods some more, he finds another page in the tunnel. Mark becomes more distressed and confused when he finds out that he's been walking in circles and is now lost. Finding his fourth page on the blue truck, he suffers from another static shock. His flashlight running low on power, he reluctantly decides to press on. Still lost and running in a straight line, Mark once again hits the fence line. Turning around, he experiences a 'heart attack' moment and run in the opposite direction, pushing through trees and foliage and expressing a need to stop playing. Thoroughly frightened, he attempts to calm himself by singing the Goofy Goober song, to no avail. Walking in a straight line in another direction, he eventually reaches the red truck and finds his fifth page. Mark tries to put on a tough persona before breaking down again. He decides to head for the building and the pillars, but ends up hitting the fence line again, where he is then sent into a state of distressed panic by the Slender Man's static. Reaching the tunnel, he is turned around and caught, leaving Mark in a state of speechless shock. At a much later time, Wilford Warfstache attempts to find and conduct another interview with the Slender Man on behalf of the AFC News. Upon hearing that the Slender Man may be hiding out in the woods, he decides to jump the fence to investigate and hopefully find the opportunity to talk with him. He finds the first of the Slender Man's "diary" pages on the large tree: :: Dear Slender Man, :: Today I saw him. He looked so gorgeous there with his long flowing mohawk and his ? muscular build - this one that I love so dearly, a mister Markiplier :3 While reading the entry, Warfstache comes across another page of the Slender Man's diary: :: Oh no! This... Markiplier has been stealing my journal pages! But that doesn't matter, because Markiplier-senpai will notice me someday, a-goo u-goo u-guuuu :3333 "a-goo, uguuu"s Warfstache eventually comes across the building, where he speculates the Slender Man spends the majority of his time, and reiterates how the Slender Man molests children and does heroin around the approximate location of the forest. Warfstache also hints at his own intake of heroin from the Slender Man's personal stash. As he continues to crack jokes, he finds another of the Slender Man's entries on a petrol tank: :: "u-guuu"s Ho! Markiplier picked up my page that confessed my love to him, and yet no avail! He has not responded to my ... ramblings Oh, how I wish he would let me just slide my tenta-- cuts off, slightly disturbed Soon after reading the page, Warfstache takes note of the screen's static, and deduces that the Slender Man is standing nearby. To his disappointment, the Slender Man disappears into the fog. Warfstache soon comes across another page on the brick cross, but does not get the chance to read it, instead opting to pursue the Slender Man after he makes another appearance and cracking more jokes, but once again loses him. After being informed by the news crew that he did not acknowledge the contents of the page, he reads aloud: :: Warfstache's moustache is stupid! Greatly offended, Warfstache threatens the Slender Man with a bitch-slapping and painful torture by his own tentacles before continuing the search. Warfstache then teases the Slender Man on his apparent 'love' for Mark before finding his large "dildo", where he finds another diary entry: :: Oh, how I wish that this dildo could be Markiplier for real! As Warfstache marvels at this find, the Slender Man grabs him, frustrated and infuriated. Ignoring the Slender Man's obvious attempt to kill him, Warfstache frantically asks how he became addicted to heroin, but receives no answer. Warfstache concludes that the Slender Man is still a "bastard". Trivia *Currently, Mark has not finished the game. *Mark's playthrough of The Eight Pages has started a long series of Slender games, both directly (Slender: The Arrival) and indirectly related to The Eight Pages (e.g.'' Slender Man's Shadow''). *Of the Parsec maps and Slender Man's Shadow maps, The Eight Pages, Carnival and Christmas Special are the only maps that Mark has not yet completed. External links *Official Website *The Eight Pages on IndieDB Category:Slenderman